A day I would never forget
by Inni-chan
Summary: Waah!!! this story makes me cry!! waaah!!! ahem *sniff, sniff* r+r please! new chapter up!
1. A day of madness?

Hiya pplz!!!! ^_^ I'm in a very good mood today 'cuz it's New Year!!!!! yay!!! (cheers!!!^_~) here is one fic that I decided to do this is kind of umm... lonely so please make sure ya read it! go on!  
  
disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of CLAMP's wonderful things!  
  
A day I would never forget Chapter 1  
  
They are all 19 in this story  
  
Tomoyo was walking up stairs getting ready for their little picnic at the park. As she walked up stairs she saw her what so called "bodyguard". "Kei, can you please inform mother that I will go to a picnic at the park with my friends" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "But Miss Tomoyo, you have a meeting starting at half an hour" she said. "oh, then I'll cancel the picnic.." she said disappointingly. If I cancel it everyone's going to be disappointed! and I'm still looking forward to meet Eriol's other descendant!. Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, I could cancel it for you if you like" kei said as if she knew that tomoyo was really disappointed. ":REALLY?! gee, thanks kei!" shouted tomoyo as she hugged her and went to her room to go to the picnic.  
  
"DING! DONG!" the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm coming!!" shouted tomoyo as she hurried downstairs.  
  
"You must be Miss Daidouji that Eriol always talked about he is right, you are wonderful!" said the girl as she gently bowed and then smiled warmly.  
  
"You can call me tomoyo, and you are?" said Tomoyo as she stood there feeling a very white, pure, and clean aura from this girl.  
  
"My name is Tomonori Ichigawa" said the girl as she helped tomoyo with the picnic baskets. (TN: yay! that's me! I'm in the story y'know! ^_~)  
  
~~~~at the park~~~~  
  
"So you're the only girl descendant of Clowreed?" asked Tomoyo. "Yes, I do beleive so" she smiled as she looked up in the sky. "To-chan! Tomo-chan! hurry up!" shouted Sakura as she waved to them.  
  
"Well I see got along very well.." said eriol smiling at the two girls. "Eriol! I thought I would never see you again! you said you were going to England and never coming back but you came!" screamed Tomoyo as she ran to eriol and hugged him."I missed you too Tomoyo" said eriol as he embraced her warmly and tomoyo never want to let go but Eriol broke the warm embrace by kissing her on the lips.  
  
Tears welled up in Tomonori's eyes as she smiled at the sky. "Tomo-chan why are you crying?" asked Sakura worried about her "new" friend. "I'm sorry, its nothing really" she said as she wiped her tears away.  
  
~~~night time!~~~  
  
Tomoyo was in the her house with everyone except for Syaoran and Tomonori."Um..Eriol where's Tomo-chan?" asked tomoyo. "she went for a walk outside" said Eriol as he sat by the warm fire place.  
  
"Sakura-chan where's Li?" she asked again feeling nervous of what might happen to the two. "He went home" she replied.  
  
~~~~At a bar~~~~  
  
Tomonori stepped up a at a bar and sat on a nearby table with the bartender. "Why should a girl like you come here?" asked the bartender Miguel. "I came here to clear my mind" said tomonori as she glared at the man. "you sure came to the wrong place young lady!" he said laughing. "shut up and give me a glass of whisky you fool" she said quite bad.  
  
Tomonori had 6 glasses of whisky and still drinking and getting REALLY drunk (TN: I don't drink okay! this is just a story!). A man then stepped up to her and said "Ichigawa, you've had enough whisky for the night let me take you to Eriol now!" shouted the man as he pulled Tomonori out of her chair. "Damn you f*ckin' B*st*rd! Let go of me you *sshole!" she shouted trying to get away from the man. "Ichigawa what the hell is wrong with you its me yukito!" shouted yuki (TN: what is yukito doing at a bar? naah its just a story right?).  
  
~~~Tomoyo's house~~~  
  
"tomo-chan!!!!!" tomoyo screamed from her sleep in Eriol's arms. "what about Tomonori?" asked Eriol looking into tomoyo's eyes. "tomo-chan's in danger!" she shouted. "What?!" screamed Sakura in shock . How could tomoyo sense tomo-chan's aura? Sakura asked in her mind.  
  
"OPEN UP!" shouted yukito outside tomoyo's door. "I'm coming!" shouted tomoyo as she opeened the door quickly and saw tomonori in yukito's arms drunk and asleep.  
  
"can you please leave eriol and me to talk for a while?" asked yukito at Tomoyo and Sakura. The two left and layed Tomonori in a bed.  
  
~~~at the living room~~~  
  
"Eriol, how could you leave your descendant on a bar and getting drunk?!" asked yukito madly. Eriol stayed silent at that moment and couldn't forgive himself. "TELL ME?!" shouted yukito losing his temper. "MY, my why so caring about tomo-chan yue?" eriol said as he glared at the hot-headed man. "For God's sake ERIOL she's your only girl descendant and you're letting her die!" shouted yukito. actually Eriol never thought about that at all.  
  
~~~At the guest room~~~  
  
"I...I...I'm really... not...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TN: There I'll leave you with a cliff hanger and if you make many reviews I'll have many more chapters to add! and I'm sorry if I'm making Yukito lose his temper very much +I don't drink+ well that's about it r+r! ciao! 


	2. A fun park!

A day I'll never forget chapter 2  
  
~~~In the living room~~~  
  
"gaagh!!...BAKA!!!!" shouted yuki (tn:again! geezz...) "tsukishiro, if you care for her so much then why don't you bring her to your house?" Eriol then asked slyly.  
  
~~~in the stairs~~~  
  
"Daidouji-san, where's Li-kun and Kinomoto-san?" asked Tomonori as they were in the stairs which Eriol and Yukito didn't know.  
  
"They're at home why?" she then asked looking at her "When did she left?" Tomonori asked looking blankly at Tomoyo. "when we layed you in the bed"  
  
"did Li-kun already told her?" Tomonori then asked again. "Nope, he doesn't have the guts to tell her the truth yet" she replied seriously as a grin appeared in Tomonori's face.  
  
"There's a funpark opening next friday ne?" asked Tomonori innocently. "you know we're really gonna get along pretty well" she said as they both giggled in happiness.  
  
(tn: I'm gonna fastforward this a little k?)  
  
~~~Friday~~~  
  
"operation match-making ready" said Meiling with a walkie-talkie in her hand. "good...here's the plan" whispered Tomoyo. "Oh..Tomonori's gonna make a distraction for Syaoran-kun to get to Sakura-chan?" said Meiling as they laughed evily.  
  
~~~the plan #1~~~  
  
"Li-kun! can you come with me to the perris-wheel? PLEASE!!" Tomonori said while making her #1 puppy dog eyes that Syaoran can't resist. "fine, you win" he said as they headed off where Sakura was in the line too demou...you need to be a pair and Sakura didn't had one.  
  
"Li-kun, I'll be going to the ladies room for a while!" she said as she headed off. "BUT WE'RE NEXT IN LINE!!" he shouted to her.  
  
"Pair up with Kinomoto-san ciao!" she said running to where the ladies' room is. "I guess I have no choice...Sakura would you like to go with me?" he said as he blushed madly. "Sure!"  
  
~~~at the ladies' room~~~  
  
"How did it go?" asked Meiling and Tomoyo eagerly waiting for an answer. "its going well" Tomonori replied sweetly between laughs.  
  
"now how do we stop the wheel for them to get stuck?" asked Tomoyo questioningly. "let me handle it" said Tomonori with an evil smile at her face.  
  
Tomonori used her magic to trap the two in the perris-wheel but...Syaoran got himself and Sakura out of the trouble "What??!!" shouted Meiling in shock that two got away from the plan. "operation merry-go-round now" said Tomoyo as Tomonori nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~at the merry-go-round~~~  
  
"Syao-chan, lets sit at the coffee cup!" said Sakura then Tomonori arrived."Hi Tomo-chan wanna come with us?" asked Sakura politely. "Sure!" she said and jumped in. "what now?!" shouted Li when they can't get off because it can't stop. "oh dear...it seems we can't get off" said Tomonori as she put her finger in her cheek.  
  
"no way, were gonna get off here that's for sure" said Li as he jumped holding Sakura's hand. So they both jumped w/o Tomonori. When they jumped out the merry-go-round suddenly stopped. "gaagh...stupid merry-go-round" mumbled Tomonori as she got off.  
  
~~~meeting place~~  
  
"what?! not again!!" shouted Meiling. "it's time..." whispered Tomoyo but loud enough for them to hear. "yes...it is.." said Tomonori in agreement.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: hey! I'm very sorry if its such a short chappie but if you review more I'm gonna write more! uhh...what do you think the next plan will be? if you want to help R+R! if you don't still R+R and I'm gonna need more characters if you want to join tell mE! ^-^ 


	3. yay! new students good or bad? read to f...

heya pplz!! I'm sorry if I took so long to update!! I'm really really sorry! please forgive me!!! I'm gonna update more if you forgive k? so go on!!!^-^  
  
disclaimers: I do not own CCS  
  
A day I'll never forget Chapter 3  
  
~~~at the meeting place~~~  
  
"uhmm...Tomoyo its getting late and I'm sleepy" complained Tomonori tiredly. "just a little longer!" said Tomoyo proudly. "c'mon Tomoyo we're gonna be late for school tomorrow!" said Meiling. "girls? what are you doing here in the funpark this late?" asked Eriol concerned. "Eri-kun, we're match-makers and match-making is what we do and we're match-making your cute-little- descendant and your half-daughter" explained Tomoyo hugging Eriol.  
  
"how about you Eriol-sama what're you doing here?" asked Tomonori raising an eyebrow. "well..I heard from Nakuru you weren't home yet so I decided to look for you and now I've found you I'm taking you home young lady" said Eriol smiling. "NEVER!!!" she then glared.  
  
"these two make such a cute pair" smiled Meiling. "remember I'm his girlfriend!" smirked Tomoyo. "well then I'll do it the easy way, since you're so thin and has a light weight fine" smirked Eriol as he carried Tomonori in his back. "let me go!!!" she then shouted then a few minutes later when Eriol drove the car she fell asleep in the car.  
  
"now what're we going to do to those other two?" asked Meiling worriedly. "they're doing fine" smiled Tomoyo wishing she was there to videotape the whole scene.  
  
~~~at Sakura & Syaoran~~~  
  
"it's getting a bit cold.." said Sakura shivering. Then sayoran took off his jacket and placed it on Sakura. "umm...here" he said smiling. "gee...thanks" blushed sakura. "no prob!" smiled Syaoran.  
  
~~~at the mansion~~~  
  
"Eriol-sama! so she got tired again?" asked Nakuru worriedly and carrying Tomonori to her room. "hmm...you got tired too" said Spinel. "well...yeah" he said sitting in his favorite chair. "oh..I forgot to tell you Xien is coming here" said Spinel seriously. "what do you mean he's coming here? with who?" he asked angrily. "hmm...by the sound of your voice I still see that you're angry with him because of that incident with Tomonori?" he then said. " yes, and who is he with?" he asked glaring. "with Morgan" he then replied.  
  
~~~the next day~~~  
  
"Eriol-sama!" shouted Nakuru running downstairs. "you should hurry school's goin' to start half an hour" said Spinel drinking some tea. "yes..we should be going now..where's Tomonori?" Eriol said. "heer" said Tomonori rubbing her eyes. "let's go then!"  
  
~,~'~,~'@At school@~'~,~'~,~  
  
"students we'll have new transfer students they are Morgan and Xien, Xien is from Hongkong just like Li-kun here and Morgan is from London" introduced the teacher. "Xien..." whispered Tomonori her mind running through "some things" she forgot who this guy was but she still has a slight memory of him in her mind. "ohayo, Tomo-chan" smirked Xien since he remembered this girl and he looked at Eriol glaring at him.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
TN: heya'll!! hope ya liked it since I worked so hard for it and Morgan is the girl from www.Animelyrics.com/chat (#ccu or #lyrics) she's a very kind girl and please r+r!!! please!!! oh and thankies for reading it hope you enjoyed it! ciao! ^-^ 


	4. new chappie read pls!

To my reviewers gomen if I took so long updating this fic its just 'coz I've been arranging things for the festival here so here it is hope ya like it!  
  
A day I would never forget Chapter 4 Tomo-chan  
  
~Lunch time~  
  
A boy with black hair firmly combed and dark green eyes stepped to Tomonori while she was reading some books on the bench at the park. "what are you doing here Xien?" pointed out Tomonori. "it's not polite to speak like that my dear" said Xien smirking at the sight of Tomonori not looking at him face-to-face. "Tomo-chan!!" shouted Tomoyo and Meiling running towards her. "Tomoyo? Meiling? what's wrong?" asked Tomonori looking at the two and ignoring Xien. "Sakura-chan...and Li-kun...found out" said the two huffing and heaving. "calm down...what happened yesterday after YOUR boyfriend drove me off home?" asked Tomonori as Tomoyo told the whole story.  
  
~yesterday~  
  
"uhmm....Tomoyo, are you sure with out Tomonori's magic we could still do this?" asked Meiling. "of course we can! nobody sez that match-making is just for magic!" said Tomoyo as they both giggled. "look! that's them!" shouted Meiling. "let's hide" said Tomoyo pulling Meiling into a corner. "what're we gonna do...hey..look..it's a switch for the perris-wheel, do you think they want to go there?" asked Tomoyo as Meiling nodded. Tomoyo pushed the switch and the netrance to the perris-wheel opened. "Syaoran, can we go for another ride please!" said Sakura as Li nodded and went inside the perris-wheel. Tomoyo suddely stopped the perris-whell from moving so the couple ended on the top that Li-kun can never escape.  
  
~at the top~  
  
"not again!" shouted Sakura. "uhmm....Sakura-chan...I need to tell you something..." said Li looking at Sakura with determination in his face. "what is it Syaoran?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. "I...I...lo..lo.." he suddenly broke off when he saw Tomoyo and Meiling at the corner with the switches for the perris-wheel. When Tomoyo noticed someone was looking at them she pushed the switch again and let the two chase them than being ended up there. "DAIDOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Li blushing he knew what they were doing.  
  
~Back to school~  
  
"that's what happened and now...he knows that you're in the plan too" said Meiling. "where are they now?" asked Tomonori. "their class is not finished yet" said Tomoyo as Tomonori smiled. "then we just have to stay here" said Xien joining the conversation. "you two go now I'll take care of this" said Tomonori glaring at Xien as the two left her.  
  
"my, my, my, Xien, you have her already?" asked Morgan at Tomonori's back. Tomonri reached out for a leaf but Xien took it away from her. "you can't use that here...I know...that you can't let the people see you have magic" said Xien. "what do you want?" she asked glaring daggers at him. "we want you" said Morgan as she clicked her finger and they vanished at the school with no one knowing.  
  
~at the cafeteria~  
  
"Tomoyo! Meiling!" shouted Eriol running towards them. "Eriol-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo. "where's Tomonori?" asked Eriol worriedly. "She's talking to the new guy Xien Ran" said Meiling. "where are they?" asked Eriol again. "they were at the bench for awhile but I don't think they're there anymore" said Meiling pointing out the clear bench. "oh no...Xien thinks that Tomonori's.. the..  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: mwuahahahaha!!! don't you just love a very nice cliffy? anyways, thanks for the ones who reviewed my story it's really nice, kind, and kawaii of you! R+R please! I'm having a hard time writing this fic 'cause I'm making other fics too! until next time ciao~! 


End file.
